


The Boy King

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoptive Parent Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Lore, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Enochian-Speaking Sam Winchester, Eventual Romance, Fights, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Michael (Supernatural) in Lucifer's Cage, Minor Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Resurrection, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Sam was called the boy-king long before the moment he met Michael in the Cage. Now, with Lucifer resurrecting him and using him hostage to get to Jack, and Alternate Michael threatening them, Sam has a secret that could save them all.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 51
Kudos: 230





	1. Into the End World

**Author's Note:**

> New Story!! Hi guys, hope you enjoy!

Sam had never believed Michael, not until this moment. He had never believed what the Archangel had told him in the Cage, what the two of them had done to try and break Lucifer. Sam had presumed it another trick, a joke, something that Michael would make fun of him for ever believing. But the punchline had never come, and then Sam had died, and now he knew it was true. Lucifer looked pleased, having resurrected him, taking him to meet the others. Sam could have laughed, but he couldn’t, not yet. Because he had the ability to not only kill the Devil, but to kill alternate Michael as well.

So, when he heard his brother shout his name, he didn’t react. When Lucifer stopped, Sam sunk to his knees in the dirt beside him, looking up loyally to the Archangel he was going to kill. Heard Mary’s sob, Jack’s confusion, Dean threatening to kill Lucifer. But the Archangel just smiled, placed a hand in Sam’s hair and ran his fingers through it, while Sam told himself he was doing this so that he could kill them. Because, for once, Michael had actually told him the truth. He had the power to kill Lucifer, and now he just had to wait to strike.

‘Nu uh, Deano, we’re still on the same team! Let’s kill Michael, end this little issue, and then you get your brother back!’ Sam wanted to tell his brother he was okay, wanted to promise that everything was going to be, but he couldn’t do that. He had to stay kneeling in the dirt, eyes trained on the Devil, watching out of the corner of his eye as Gabriel reached for the Archangel Blade, ready to kill if Dean gave the say so.

‘You won’t hurt him?’ They needed Lucifer on their side, he was their insurance. And Dean knew that. Sam was so fucking proud in that moment, wished his brother could know it, even as Lucifer agreed that he wouldn’t hurt Sam, adding permanently on the end of the statement. Dean flinched, but backed down, Castiel and Gabriel looking at him in confusion.

‘Once we’re out of this world, I’m killing you.’ Dean promised, Lucifer laughing, his eyes flicking to Jack. Sam fought to keep his muscles relaxed, telling himself that he couldn’t protect his Son if he reacted, not yet. So he stayed still, even when Lucifer offered for Jack to come towards him. The Nephilim shook his head, retreating to Castiel’s side.

‘Is it because of Sam? He isn’t hurt, are you Sammy?’ Lucifer looked down, the icy gaze teasing him, but Sam played the part well. It had been his mental state in the Cage, and Sam could do it. He could do this, just to make sure his family was safe, that Lucifer and Michael could never bother them again.

**_‘Yes Sir.’ _**Enochian, for now, the language Sam had been taught to speak when he addressed Archangels. Lucifer chuckled, fingers moving lightly down his cheekbone, tilting his chin up.

‘That’s good, Sammy, but my son doesn’t know Enochian yet.’ Sam didn’t break the eye contact, not even when Lucifer was mere inches from his face, smiling up in hope.

‘Yes Sir.’ The word tasted sour, the memory of his father flicking across his mind, but he managed to shut that down quickly. It would do no good for him to start thinking about John, because it would lead to Dean, and Sam was doing this for his brother.

Since the moment Sam had been resurrected, he had been playing the game. Keeping up a façade, to fool the Devil and the Archangel causing havoc in this realm. Even as they walked through the camp, when Sam saw Bobby and Charlie and wanted to speak to them, he kept by Lucifer’s side. When the Devil picked a point to camp at, Sam didn’t hesitate to sit beside him, watching the Hunters sorting themselves out ready to leave. Michael would come soon, but Sam knew that. And neither Michael, nor Lucifer, were walking back through that Portal. Not now, not ever.

‘What do you think of my son?’ Lucifer was staring at Jack, where the Nephilim was being comforted by Mary, who kept looking across to Sam. He could see the anger on her face, similar to that of Dean, Cas and Gabe, who all looked ready to commit murder. But Sam just kept his face placid, tried not to make eye contact with anyone at the camp.

‘**_He seems close to the Seraph.’ _**It hurt, to refer to Castiel by rank, rather than name. But Sam couldn’t be fond, not when the Devil was right next to him, and Lucifer hummed in agreement. Hands yet again reached for his hair, and Sam willingly tilted his head back, resting it on Lucifer’s knee.

‘You’re so fucked up, Sammy, you don’t even see it.’ Lucifer looked pleased, so Sam responded with a bright smile, trying to remember everything he had learnt in the Cage. Because, if there was one thing Lucifer was blind to, it was him. Sam had played him once, had tricked him in the Cage multiple times, he could do it again now. He was going to do it, Sam was fooling the Devil right now, while hiding the biggest secret.

Michael hadn't been lying to him. That was what hurt Sam, to know that the Archangel genuinely had fallen that low, that he had been ready to do anything to get out of the Cage. Sam kept the secret, tucked it right in the back of his mind where it couldn’t be found, not even Lucifer was prying that one out of him. When the time came, Lucifer would know. Sam would soak in the fear that the Devil showed, would grin when Lucifer pleaded, and he would kill him.

‘Maybe I should try and talk to him.’ They were talking about Jack again, and just the mention of Sam’s son was enough to have him battling to keep the secret down, now wasn’t the time. Lucifer was watching Jack, who was staring right at Sam, while the Hunter thought back to his time in the Cage. Of course, he would have to thank Michael for his gift. Not the Michael in this world, that one would have to die, Sam couldn’t risk trying to find the goodness that he knew was present.

Stories of Heaven, the time before Lucifer had fallen to the Cage, floated into Sam’s mind. He remembered Michael coming to the coldest corner of the Cage, the bit where Lucifer made Sam stay, and sit down by him. The oldest Archangel had been angry for around a hundred years before he had forgiven Sam, before the Cage had cracked away at all the layers that Michael had kept up.

It was then that the Archangel had shared the stories of Heaven, of a teenage rebellion from Lucifer, of a fledgling Gabriel who kept trying to fly. Of a life that seemed so perfect, only to be ruined by the creation of man. Sam could listen for hours, watching Michael’s eyes as he told the stories, watching the emotions cross the Archangel’s face. Listening to the stories of fighting, flying, the building of the garrison. The creation of animals, Gabriel’s rebellious attempt at making the Platypus, Raphael obsessed with insects.

And after all the stories were over, it came to the point where Michael admitted he had a plan. That he was going to hurt Lucifer in the worst way possible, that together, they could take down the Devil. Michael made him promise so many things, and Sam did so, thinking it a game. Now he knew better, and he couldn’t help but let his lips twitch up at the corners, fighting the smile that came when he thought of killing the Devil.

‘What do you think?’ Lucifer was obnoxious to his internal thoughts, and Sam gave a dopey smile up to the man that thought himself Master.

‘**_Whatever you want, Sir.’_**


	2. Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's struggling, Luci's being a dick, and Jack is testing limits

_The Cage had always been dangerous, but Sam was currently more confused than anything else. Michael was rarely allowed around him, but here he was, and there was no anger in his face. There was just a solemn sadness, that was usually accompanied with stories of the fledgling Archangels. However, today, something was different. Michael looked around, as if trying to hide from Lucifer, before looking back to Sam. _

_‘I know he needs to die.’ What an odd starter to the conversation, and it was in English. Sam hadn't been allowed to speak that for fifty years, he wasn’t going to start now, even if Michael seemingly would allow it. _

_‘And I know how we can do that, together.’ A threat? No, maybe even a suggestion. Sam cocked his head up, worrying that he’d be killed just for attempting to look at the Archangel, but Michael was smiling softly. _

_‘You’re strong, Sam, I know you can beat him. Our little secret.’ Sam found himself nodding, despite the fact that he didn’t think Michael was telling the truth. It was probably just another method of killing him, Sam mused, watching Michael slowly lean closer. _

_‘I’ve been horrible to you, Sam, but I will change. I promise, I may have to hurt you so Lucifer doesn’t become suspicious, but we will kill him. And I won’t hurt you.’ Sam could have cried, or laughed, not believing, but letting the Archangel press a kiss to his lips. It was short, sweet, and when Michael pulled back, he looked stronger. _

_‘This may take a while to work, it may hurt Sam, but you’re going to do it. You’re going to take my Grace.’ _

**

Sam kept walking, feeling the gaze of his brother burning into the back of his neck. Lucifer was humming obnoxiously loudly, every so often looking to Jack, which was slowly angering Sam. He was carrying Lucifer’s pack, and his own, but he wasn’t going to complain about it. He couldn’t, not if Lucifer was to think he was loyal.

‘Sammy, pass me the water.’ Sam unstrapped it, handing it across to the Archangel who slurped loudly, before offering some to Sam. He knew he couldn’t deny it, even though he wanted to. One sip was enough, putting it back in the pack and finding that Bobby was watching him as well. They looked concerned, all of them, but Sam was fine. Honestly, they should be worried about themselves. If Michael ran into them, Sam had a feeling that Lucifer might actually try and save him.

‘We’ll stop here for the night.’ Bobby organised the group, Sam followed Lucifer dutifully over to the side, watching curiously as the Archangel paused.

‘Sammy, I think big bro might be watching you.’ Sam didn’t turn, it wasn’t an offering, even though he wanted to. Lucifer looked pleased, continued walking deeper into the woods, before Dean called out.

‘Sneaking away?’ Sam was allowed to turn this time, saw his family staring at him, but he kept his gaze blank. He wanted nothing more than to comfort Jack, to go to Dean and promise he was alright, to go to Gabriel and assure him that they were both okay. But he couldn’t do that, had to stand still as Lucifer looked mock-offended.

‘Me? Never. Thanks to the Grace you stole, I’m more human than I’d like to be. But hey, if you’d like to, you can always hold it for me.’ It was accompanied by the most lewd wink that Lucifer could manage, Dean actually looking disgusted, Sam trying not to laugh manically. Maybe he was going insane, the Hunter wouldn’t have been surprised. Right now, his only job was to get Michael and Lucifer in the same place, to kill both of them, and then to check that his family was okay. He could do this. The silence that followed made Lucifer chuckle aloud, and Sam had to force his body not to flinch.

‘Oh, I get it, you’re worried about Sammy!’ A hand closed on Sam’s shoulder, the Hunter looking across to the Archangel.

‘It’s those big hands that get me.’ The unsaid words made Dean growl, reach for the Archangel blade, while Sam stepped in front like he had when Michael had tried to get at Lucifer in the Cage. He watched the hurt cross Dean’s face, the pain radiating from his older brother, but he didn’t back down.

‘C’mon Sammy.’ He followed the Devil dutifully, promising that he would fix this situation, that he would get down on his knees and beg Dean to forgive him. But for now, he couldn’t do anything, following the Devil away from the people he loved.

**

‘Sam?’ The voice made him want to cry, but instead he just turned to look at Jack, who was being watched heavily by the group. Lucifer was over the other end of the Camp, probably annoying some of the Hunters, but he had told Sam to stay. Knowing that not only the group, but Lucifer as well, could hear him, Sam just stared at his son blankly.

‘I was wondering if you wanted some food.’ It wasn’t a question, Jack was offering out the tin can that contained some reheated meat that he knew wasn’t chicken. Slowly, carefully, he accepted the offering.

‘**_Thank you, Nephilim.’ _**Jack could understand that limited amount of Enochian, looked hurt right to his core. But he was nothing if not persistent, gesturing to the seat beside Sam.

‘May I sit with you?’ Did he not realise the risks he was taking? Why were the group not stopping this? Sam bit his tongue, gave a brief nod, already knew Lucifer was going to punish him for it. Jack sat, and they stayed in silence. Sam could feel the icy Grace of the Devil, knew Lucifer was getting angrier the longer Jack stayed, knew that there would be pain when he returned.

‘I really want you to come back, Dad.’ Sam knew he was going to cry, could feel the tears threatening his eyes, wanted to turn and wrap Jack in his arms. But before any of that could happen, the Archangel was standing in front of them, and Sam instinctively left the seat and dropped to his knees, knowing better than to try and fight. Lucifer looked between them, sending Jack a look that made him tense.

‘What’s going on here, then?’ Sam stayed quiet, Jack trying to explain he just wanted to talk, before a hand was gripping Sam’s chin, tilting him up so he was staring in blood-red eyes.

‘Sammy?’ Dean was moving, blade in hand, Gabriel was doing the same.

**_‘Nothing, Sir. I was waiting for you to return.’ _**Lucifer released him, smiling across at Jack, giving Dean and Gabriel a look that had them pausing in their attack. Pleased, the Devil sat down onto Sam’s lap, stealing the can of food from his hand.

‘Atta boy, Sammy.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying? Want me to continue?


	3. Trouble's coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's still keeping calm, Jack's asking awkward questions, and Lucifer likes being the centre of attention

Sam woke up to the Devil sleeping on his chest, which wasn’t exactly the most comforting thing in the world. Taking a moment to just stay still, his chest rising and falling as he breathed, he watched Lucifer’s blond head move up and down with the rhythmic falling. It was almost peaceful, apart from the fact that Lucifer could, and would, kill him at any moment. He moved out from under him, knowing that Lucifer was awake but was pretending sleep to see what Sam did. So, the Hunter carefully reached for the water, taking a small sip before leaving it by his side, waiting for Lucifer to wake.

‘Sammy.’ Dean. Dean was standing, not too close, but just enough that Sam could make out the pain on his brother’s face. His clothes were dirty, torn from the attack that had killed Sam, but he looked otherwise unhurt. He could fix the exhaustion, as soon as the two Archangels were dead, Sam told himself. Around him, the group were packing up, ready to move towards the rift, and Michael couldn’t be far away. That sobered Sam up, keeping his face blank as he looked at his older brother, trying not to let his heart crack at the sight of green eyes, filled with unshed tears.

**_‘Are we ready to go?’ _**Dean looked hurt, broken, but Sam couldn’t break just yet. He needed to save them, had to pay for everything he had done wrong previously. If he could kill Michael, if he could kill Lucifer as well, then maybe he deserved redemption from the sins he had committed. Like letting Lucifer out of the Cage for the second time, for making Cas say yes to such an impossible situation.

‘Yes, Sam, we’re ready to go.’ That was Castiel, the blue eyes that Sam had come to trust staring right into his soul, but Sam kept steady under the penetrative gaze. His hand reached for Lucifer, fingers lightly brushing over his hand, careful not to provoke the Archangel. Lucifer, ever dramatic, rolled over and stretched out like a cat, back arching of the ground. It reminded Sam of the Cage, of the Lucifer that was so self-assured, knew he was the most powerful thing around.

‘Morning, bunk buddy.’ Bunk-buddy, the little insinuation that always dug into Sam’s mind, but he kept a smile on his face.

**_‘It’s time to go, Sir.’ _**Lucifer patted his head like a dog, grinning at the hissing sound Dean made, before he stood up and shook the dirt from his clothes.

‘Right, off we go then!’

**

Sam counted to ten in his head, then repeated. This was done continuously, until Sam knew he had to be in the thousands. The Hunters were moving, guns slightly higher than they had been yesterday, and Sam knew that more than one was tempted to shoot Lucifer. Gabriel was closer than he had been yesterday, on Sam’s right, and the Hunter risked a glance. Golden eyes had darkened, Grace had gone cold. Gabriel had lost the spark that he used to have, but it seemed to be returning slowly. The Archangel caught Sam staring, raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Sam couldn’t help but blush slightly at being caught. Gabriel smiled slightly, before his eyes widened it what could only be fear, and Sam wiped the blush from his cheeks.

‘Checking out my baby bro?’ Lucifer threw an arm around Sam’s shoulders, the Hunter knowing he needed to be calm, even though he was close to being killed. He’d probably be resurrected, Lucifer was fond of him.

**_‘No, Sir. Just wondering about the fledgling that you told me about, the Messenger of Heaven.’ _**A risk, if there ever was one. Lucifer had been a lot tighter on the stories he told Sam, but he did occasionally speak about Gabriel. The younger Gabriel, the one who had loved Lucifer endlessly. The Devil grinned, ruffled his hair, tightening the grip until Sam was sure his scalp might just peel off.

‘Careful, Sammy.’ The warning was all he got, the grip released, and Sam sunk back slightly. No need to provoke an attack, not when he was so close to completing his mission.

‘Is the boy alright?’ He heard the whisper from Bobby to Dean, heard Dean reply that they were going to get him back if was the last thing they did. Lucifer could hear, seemed amused by Dean’s anger, but Sam just kept walking.

‘I managed to use my Grace to protect Mary.’ He didn’t jump when Jack appeared by his side, but he did look to the Nephilim, wondering why his son was so stubborn. It made Sam proud, but the thing was, Lucifer would grow angry. So far, he hadn't really done anything that bad. Not compared to what was possible. Even if he was Lucifer’s son, Jack didn’t stand a chance. Lucifer was fond of Jack in the way that a baby was interested in a new toy, an admiration that would fade once Lucifer found something new to play with. And when that happened, Jack would be cast away at best, killed if he stood in the way.

‘You seem close to Sam.’ Lucifer pushed between them, getting close enough to Jack that Sam was tempted to give up fighting Michael, to just kill Lucifer now. But he didn’t, knowing Castiel would keep Jack safe.

‘He’s like a father to me.’ Even the others seemed to realise that Jack was pushing limits, Castiel moving forwards, only for Lucifer to flick his eyes red and glare in the direction of the Seraph. Castiel hesitated, but did move back, while Sam tried to figure out how to interrupt without Lucifer getting the idea to smite him.

‘Well, as you know, you are my son.’ Lucifer paused, looking to Sam, then back to Jack. ‘But I suppose we can both be your Dads, after all, me and Sammy are close.’ Sam could have laughed, but Jack seemed confused, asking what he meant by close. He sounded so unsure, so curious, and Sam wished the question had never been asked.

‘When two people reallyyyy like each other.’ Hah, like. One-way, Sam thought.

‘Stop it, Lucifer.’ Gabriel snapped, and Lucifer halted his walking. The Hunters ahead awkwardly shuffled, raising guns, but the Devil didn’t care. He shoved Jack out of the way, Sam catching the Nephilim as he fell and helping him up, glad Lucifer wasn’t focusing on him.

‘Don’t think you’re really in a position to tell me what to do, baby bro.’ Sam needed a plan, needed it quickly, because Gabriel was stabbed. Lucifer may not have a blade, but he had his Grace stored up, whereas Gabriel’s was still returning. Gabriel was reaching for his blade, the group all tensing, Jack looking like he was ready to get between them. The Devil’s eyes flicked red again, this time staying bright crimson, stepping closer. Thankfully, it seemed the world was finally listening to him. He heard the thunder rumble, realised that Michael must have found them, couldn’t help but smile slightly as he heard wings flap.

** _‘Lucifer, Michael’s here.’ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is obviously a biggie, but I hope you enjoyed this one! :)


	4. BAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Michael looked different from what Sam imagined. Even as gunfire rang out, Michael merely raising his hand to send them flying back, Sam found the Angel intriguing. Nothing like the Michael he knew, not like the Angel that had been broken by the Cage. Even as he looked at his brothers, there was no hint of remorse. No hint of love, not like the Michael that Sam now respected. The Hunter stood still, watching as the Hunters dropped to their knees, guns useless. He watched, studied the other Angels standing behind Michael, the blinding loyalty to their leader.

And, of course, Lucifer saw the opportunity.

‘Brother. Fancy meeting you here.’ The mocking had Michael’s attention caught, hook line and sinker, nothing to stop the Sword of Heaven from studying the Devil. If he was confused, he hid it well, Sam watching out of the corner of his eye as Gabriel readied himself for a fight, as Dean prepared to get the Hunters towards the tear in the realm.

‘Take me to the new world, and I’ll spare them.’ It was aimed at Lucifer, the Devil, who did not care about the Hunters. The chilling laugh rang out, heads turning to Lucifer as he snorted with amusement, looking around at the group who were focused on him. After all, he loved attention, nothing would change that.

‘You think I care? Go ahead bro, rip the world apart. I won’t stand in your way, not if I get to keep this realm.’ Lucifer, an Archangel with a whole lot of mojo, could do a lot with this barren realm. He might even make his own paradise, somewhere to live. It wouldn’t keep him entertained for long, Sam thought, but the Devil was always short-sighted.

‘You want this realm? Not a fight?’ Michael looked just as amused, and the smile sent chills down Sam’s spine. Slowly, he began to reach into his own mind, to find that barrier that Michael, his Michael, had put up all those years ago. The barrier that only he could tear down, and only when the time was right.

‘What do I gain from fighting? Me, I’m all love, baby.’ The sarcasm dripped from his voice, heavy and thick, yet Michael remained unprovoked. He looked around, a simple expression, pausing momentarily on Gabriel before looking back to Lucifer.

‘Stand aside, and the realm is yours.’ Dean was speaking, organising the Hunters ready to run, but Michael gave a look that inspired silence. The Devil looked ready to agree, before he paused.

‘And a free pass, for my son.’ Michael looked to Jack, who didn’t hold his tongue,

‘I’m going nowhere with you!’ Castiel grabbed his arm, hauled him away from attacking Lucifer, while the Devil regarded his angry son with a look of contentment.

‘Ah, they grow up so fast.’ Again, he remained calm, Sam watching the situation as he found the tear. Beautiful, right where Michael had left it, and he was ready.

‘The Nephilim is dangerous. He’s coming with me.’ He almost broke rank at that point, but held back, had to wait until the right moment. Lucifer mused over this, seemingly weighing up whether his son was worth it. Evidently not, because the Devil shrugged.

‘I’m taking Sammy with me though.’ Finally, Michael met his gaze. Sam stayed still, regarding the Archangel that he was going to kill, the Archangel that didn’t yet recognise what was going to happen. In fact, Sam let his lips tug up into a tiny, quirky smile, watched the confusion grow on Michael’s face.

‘A human?’ Not quite, Sam thought, even when Lucifer said yes.

‘Like hell.’ Dean snarled, blade in hand, glaring at the Devil. A silence blanketed the group, before Michael turned to his Angel companions.

‘Take the Nephilim, dispatch of the Hunters, but keep the Vessel. And the Seraph.’ Gabriel looked ready to fight, ready to attack, as did Dean, but Sam was getting angry. And, just like Michael had promised, he knew what he was supposed to do.

It was a single step. Boot crunching in the dirt below, all eyes following the movement, Sam looking right into the gaze of the deadliest creature in this realm. Deadliest, that is, until him.

‘No.’

‘I’m sorry?’ Michael actually laughed, as did Lucifer, although Sam could hear the warning in that laugh. The “come back now and I won’t kill you” laugh.

‘You aren’t touching Dean. Or Jack.’ Or any of them, for that matter. Michael cocked his head, stepped forwards, Lucifer growling slightly. Sam felt his Grace flare up, the red eyes that he knew were burning into the back of his neck. Sam stayed perfectly still.

‘And who are you, human, to stop me?’ The word human was hissed, ugly and gross, like it was the biggest sin known to man. And Sam, he loved it. Let the grin spread across his face, broke the wall that held back everything he had been gifted.

It burnt, like fire, racing through his body. He felt his eyes glow, cried out as wings spread from behind him, not solid, but made of Grace. Grace, that currently was hot-wiring his body, attacking every nerve until he looked forward, pushed past Michael’s True Vessel to see the creature in front, the not-his Michael. And Sam laughed, pulled the blade from the Grace he had hidden, and simply stepped forwards.

The Archangel didn’t stand a chance, not when he was still blinded by Grace so similar to his own. The blade slid freely, Sam grinning even when the Archangel screamed, blinding light spreading across the world, wings slowly burning into the ground as his chest lit up, light drained from his eyes. Just like that, Sam slid the blade out, watched the body hit the ground. He regarded it momentarily, before raising his glowing eyes to Michael’s Angel followers, the Angels that looked terrified.

He would have been merciful. That had been the plan, he would be merciful like Michael should have been, but they rose blades and ran at him. Sam sighed, disappointed, but not surprised. Down in the Cage, Michael had told him that Angels couldn’t be trusted, that they had a blinding loyalty to the creature that raised them. That they had no Free Will, not usually. So, Sam clicked his fingers, watched the bodies of the eleven Angels explode, staining the ground a dark red.

And then he turned, ignoring the compelling glow of Gabriel’s Grace, instead facing the Devil. Lucifer, who was staring at him like he’d seen a ghost. Maybe he had.

‘That’s Michael’s Grace.’ Was all that came from Lucifer’s lips, Sam stretching his wings out wide, stepping closer. Without really meaning to, the sky rumbled, lightning flashing on the horizon as Sam let his Grace move closer, ready to kill the only other Archangel that stood in his way.

‘Surprise.’ He drawled, low and steady, blinking back the electric blue of his eyes to reveal the hazel, still hiding underneath. It didn’t stay for long, the blue taking back over as his Grace ran through his veins, urging him to use Michael’s blade and to ram it in between Lucifer’s ribs.

‘Impossible.’ Lucifer just stayed still, even when Sam reached him, even when he drew the blade up and pressed it to his chest. The Devil almost looked remorseful, almost, but not enough for Sam to consider letting him go. Instead, he allowed Lucifer to look one last time at his Grace, at the soul cocooned by the blanket Michael had given, before he smiled.

‘Michael sends his regards.’ And with that, he pushed the blade forwards, watched as the Devil’s True Form threatened to burst, as fire engulfed his form, the flames spreading as his wings scorched the ground, overlapping slightly with the edge of Michael’s. It was poetic, Sam thought, watching the body burn. With Lucifer dead, with Michael in a similar state, the not-quite Hunter turned to find Jack the closest, wings trembling slightly, eyes wide with either fear, or shock.

And just like that, he shoved it away. He stumbled slightly, the loss of wings and the power of creation being sucked out, a headache threatening to form, but Sam focused on Jack. Jack, who was staring up at him.

‘Jack.’ The Nephilim didn’t hesitate, launching into his arms, and Sam laughed as he gripped him back. Allowed Jack’s Grace to push forwards, tentative and scared, to reach his soul and gently test to see if it was Sam. And, when he was happy that it was, Jack pulled back and stared up.

‘I’m confused.’

‘Later, Jack. Let’s get out of this realm.’ That was good enough for him, Sam looking at the group before focusing, the world shifting under them. When he stopped, looking around at the new scenery, he realised he had been pretty accurate. The rift stood in front, and even though the Hunters looked slightly distrustful of the fact that Sam had somehow just moved them the five miles they had left to walk, they didn’t raise their guns.

‘Right, come on.’ Dean broke the silence, gesturing to the rift. Sam just smiled, kept hold of Jack as the rift glowed, the first Hunters stepping through. Home, that was where he was going, with Jack And Dean by his side.


	5. Looking to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Lucifer and Michael are gone, but Sam still has some things to clear up

‘You should see this.’ Castiel murmured quietly, drawing the attention of the group. Dean was still confused, shocked, thinking maybe everything that happened had been a dream. He’d lost his baby brother, had seen Sam killed, then had watched him walk out by Lucifer’s side. The blank face showed no emotions, none of what made Sam** Sammy**, but Dean had tried to keep calm. Then Michael had come, and Dean thought he was going to die.

But then something had happened, Sam had started glowing, eyes had gone blue like when he was possessed by Gadreel. But this was different, Sam looked strong, sounded like Sam. And then Michael was dead, burning up, and Lucifer was dead as well. The person that turned had been Sam, but he could see something different, the glowing spreading before Sam blinked back, looking to Jack with the same fond smile that had always been Sam.

He followed Castiel, trying not to worry about what he was going to see. Gabriel was by his side, Mom following, Rowena cautiously hanging behind, but just as intrigued. They reached the library, and Dean froze, staring across at what Cas had obviously brought them to see.

Sam was slumped in the large chair in the corner, head tipped to the side, obviously asleep. Jack was curled up by his side, head against his chest, evidently also asleep. But it wasn’t that issue that made Dean’s mouth drop, but the large, white wing that was covering Jack’s body, tucking him close to Sam. Undoubtedly coming from his brother, although he didn’t know how, or why, but Sam seemed peaceful.

‘It’s Michael’s wings.’ Gabriel muttered, seemingly just as confused by everything.

‘Is it even possible?’ Castiel asked his older brother, the group looking back to the sleeping Hunter and the Nephilim. Just as he asked, Jack stirred, eyes flicking open and meeting their gazes. The kid’s attention then flicked to Sam, gently moving the wing covering him, the feathers stretching out before retreating, tucking around Sam and disappearing. Now, Sam almost looked like normal, if one could forget about the fact he had just had wings.

‘Is everything okay?’ Jack looked between the group, obviously not as surprised by the wings as everyone else. Dean sighed, before stepping into the room, determined to talk to his brother.

**

Sam had been talking to Jack about everything that had happened, about how he was sorry that Lucifer had to be killed before Jack could get to know him. The Nephilim had seemed to understand, before asking Sam if they could bond like Gabriel and Castiel occasionally did, comforting each other using Grace, a family bond that Jack hadn't had. Sam had been more than happy, stretching wings to encompass the younger Angel, who looked awed at the sight.

So, he had possibly fallen asleep. But waking up, he realised that it wasn’t Jack’s body-heat he could feel, but Dean’s. His eyes flicked to the green of his brother’s gaze, before he stretched and blinked back sleep.

‘Dean?’ His brother relaxed, perched on the table nearest the chair as Sam stopped stretching, realised that the group were all in here. Ah, it must be time to explain why he had wings, or why he had Grace. He didn’t really want to think about the Cage, not at all, but he didn’t really have a choice.

‘So, the wings are new.’ Typical Winchester fashion, unable to ask the thing that was really the issue. Dean looked worried, but was it for him, or for the safety of everyone else in the Bunker? Was his brother mad, or concerned? Ready to kick him out, or to help him?

‘From Michael. The one in the Cage.’ Which reminded Sam that he needed to get the Human Archangel out of the Cage pretty soon, knowing it wouldn’t be good for the sanity of him.

‘Want to explain that?’ Dean asked, and Sam glanced across to Gabriel, the only Archangel that had ever been good to him.

‘Michael… he realised that Lucifer needed to be killed. And that he couldn’t do it, because he still loved his brother. So, he gave me the ability to do it, just with the promise I would only use it when I had to.’ Breaking the box was difficult, but now Sam could feel the Grace permanently, swimming around under his skin, wrapping around his soul tightly. It was warm, something that helped shrug off the cold of the Cage.

‘And it’s permanent?’ Sam paused, reached out to the furthest edges of his soul, finding his newfound immortality.

‘Yeah, I think so.’ He couldn’t give it back, that much Michael had made clear.

‘Sam, that much Grace should have killed you.’ Gabriel was stepping closer, and Sam welcomed the touch as Gabriel bent down, fingers skirting over his knee, silently asking to see what Sam kept hidden. Unravelling his Grace, he reached out carefully, let Gabriel examine the edges.

‘I did die. Eight-hundred and thirty-three times.’ Because in the Cage, it didn’t matter how many times you died. Lucifer always brought him back, as did Michael, and so it didn’t matter if Sam died. Gabriel’s concerned eyes turned wider, before he rocked back onto his feet, standing up.

‘But you’re still you?’ Dean looked worried, the frown-lines that were the only evidence of his brother’s aging.

‘Yeah Dean, I’m still me.’ Dean stood, as did Sam, waiting. And then his brother opened up his arms, and Sam was more than happy to fall into them. Hugging him felt better than it had in a long time, the ability to hold him close.

‘Good.’ Dean mumbled into his ear, quiet enough that it was meant just for them. Sam, risking his luck, pulled back and hoped his brother would listen to his next request.

‘I need to get Michael out of the Cage, Dean. He’s human, and the Cage wasn’t built to hold a person.’ It wasn’t added that Sam had spent time down there, over a hundred years, because he could remember the insanity that came with that trip. Dean was looking to Castiel and Gabriel, who both hesitantly nodded, and then he looked back to Sam.

‘Then we do that. Together.’ Sam grinned, Rowena stating that it would be hard to open the Cage again without Crowley’s help.

‘No need, I can do it.’ Sam said, watched as heads spun in his direction. He blushed, remembering that not everyone knew what Michael had taught him, and he had to be careful about what he said aloud.

‘That’s a job for tomorrow. Rest.’ That was a command, Sam knew that, but he still grinned at his brother despite the tone. There would eventually have to be a discussion about everything else that happened, but for now, they could just be happy with what had happened. He made a move to start walking towards his room, but Dean stopped him once more.

‘And you’re okay? Really? With the whole… Lucifer thing?’ The mention of the Devil, and everything Sam had shoved deep down with the knowledge that he could save his brother, hurt his mind slightly more than he thought it was going to. After all this time, Lucifer was actually dead, gone, and Sam didn’t have to worry about it. But he smiled anyway, knowing that Castiel and Gabriel would have been able to see how his Grace shrunk in at the question.

‘He’s dead, Dean. I’m good.’ Better if he stayed that way, although knowing the Empty… Sam paused, thinking back to what else his Grace could now do, to another issue that would need to be solved. Unless… Unless he could get someone to rule Hell, a perfect candidate that had done so beautifully before. Sam sniggered, thinking back to the long-standing frenemies relationship Dean and him had had with Crowley, before wondering exactly how much energy it would take to bring him back.


	6. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's got things to do

The clearing in the woods over the Bunker was useful, because it was the sight that Sam was going to open the Cage. The day was a sunny one, the sun basking down, but Sam was cold. Always cold, when he thought about the Cage. The others, despite him saying they didn’t need to be here, had all come. Jack had been by his side almost constantly, which Sam was alright with, although he wasn’t sure he wanted Jack anywhere near the Cage.

Gabriel had offered to help with whatever Sam had to do, but he couldn’t do that to Gabriel. The Archangel had only just escaped Asmodeus, to ask him to do this was too much. Dean was nervous, Sam could tell, by the fact that he had been hesitant to let Sam walk away from the group. His Mom hadn't spoken to him since he sprouted wings, giving him odd glances and small smiles, but she was still here. Rowena and Castiel were also in attendance, both with neutral faces, although he had seen a flash of concern.

The first trick, Sam contemplated, to opening the Cage was remembering that Michael had always had the ability to do so. Knowing that, Sam planted his feet firmly, before glancing up to the sky. No doubt Heaven was about to realise something was going on, especially with how much Grace this was going to take. He started slow, remembering what Michael had told him, letting his Grace slowly purge into the ground around. Focusing downwards, into Hell, then further. The only evidence it was working, apart from the connection he could feel, was the fact that it was no longer sunny.

In fact, clouds had quickly appeared, and just as before, Sam heard thunder. Michael’s capabilities to cause storms seemed to be an issue, Sam did struggle to stop the weather from changing when he used large bursts of Grace. It was something to consider, as he learnt the extent of his new-found power. The ground began to tremble, warning him to get his head back in the game, and so Sam did. Focusing harder, letting his hand move to guide the opening to the Cage, he shoved Grace directly at the barred prison.

His wings spread out, heard a gasp as lightning flickered across the sky. But Sam wasn’t going to give in, even as the wind picked up, shoving hard against his spread wings. Just as he thought his Grace would give in, the ground collapsed, the opening to the Cage showing. Sam blinked, peered down, then turned to the group.

‘I’ll be back.’ Was all he offered, before falling backwards into the Cage. The descent was different this time, he spread his wings and let them guide him, not quite plummeting through Hell. When he saw the Cage, he pushed upwards, landing with a soft thud. It was cold, but not quite the degree it had been when Lucifer was here. It was dark, however, and Sam let his Grace light up the area.

‘Michael.’ The man rose his head, not the face of Adam Milligan, but the face of a previous Vessel. Sam walked steadily, could already see that Michael was gone. The Michael that had just found sanity while Sam was in the Cage was replaced with one who looked almost boyish, a grin spreading.

‘Sammy!’ He didn’t wait, lifted the soul carefully, keeping the vessel tucked in his arms. His wings spread, focused on lifting them both back out of the Cage.

**

Dean had almost shouted at him to stop, watched his brother plummet for the second time into the Cage. He was still hung up on the fact that Sam could apparently cause lightning, staring at the angry clouds that were already beginning to dissipate. Gabriel stayed quiet beside him, a thoughtful expression on his face, until someone else appeared in the clearing.

‘Liezel.’ Castiel muttered, leaving very little imagination to what the creature was. An Angel, and not only one. Four more appeared, looking between the hole in the ground and the group.

‘Castiel, I should have expected it would be you. Where is Michael?’ Dean was beginning to panic, realised that Heaven must have sensed Michael’s Grace, but it wasn’t the Angel controlling it.

‘That is not Michael.’ Gabriel stated, the Angels looking shocked.

‘Gabriel?’ Murmurs spread, and Dean reminded himself that Gabriel had fled Heaven a long time ago. He also knew that, in terms of hierarchy, Gabriel had to be pretty near the top. Hang on, where would Sam be?

‘It is not Michael who wields such power.’ Gabriel stated again, this time looking to the opening, and Dean almost let the relief show when he saw Sam, the hole disappeared as his brother came walking towards them, although there was someone else in tow.

‘Sam Winchester?’ Liezel questioned, and Sam glanced towards him. It looked like a challenging glance, the one that the Angels gave, but Sam just stared back.

‘It’s a show of power.’ Castiel murmured quietly, Dean looking across to his friend before he looked back to Sam. Although he couldn’t see it, he could tell that Sam’s wings must have been spread, just by the fear that crossed the faces of the Angels.

‘If it is true, then you must come to Heaven with us! The Angels need someone to lead.’ Free Will had always been an issue, apparently now more than ever. Sam blinked, looked across to Gabriel, and Dean noted how his brother’s face softened. Gabriel was smiling back, eyes almost glowing golden, and Dean felt like he might have missed something.

‘Heaven will be ruled by a Council, not one Angel. And for that, Gabriel and Castiel will be with me.’ Cas, who Dean knew wasn’t allowed in Heaven, sucked in air beside Dean. Slowly, the Angels looked to Gabriel, then to Castiel.

‘Gabriel we can understand, but Castiel?’ Liezel stepped forwards, Sam closing the distance. The Angel seemed to regret it, cowering under the look Sam gave.

‘All three of us, or none.’ Liezel backed down, nodding.

‘We shall inform the others.’ He was gone just as quickly as he appeared, as were the others, before Sam looked back to them.

**

‘Sammy, who are these people?’ Michael had stayed quiet, which Sam was thankful for, while the Angels were here. But now he was looking at the group, not able to recognise his own brothers, or even Dean.

‘Michael, it’s Gabriel.’ Sam nodded to the golden haired Archangel, who hesitantly stepped forwards. Michael beamed, flung himself at his younger brother, kissing his cheeks happily. Sam carefully pried the Archangel off of Gabriel, shooting his friend an apologetic glance, before turning his attention back to Michael.

‘How about we send you somewhere nice and hot?’ Away from the cold of the Cage, Sam thought, noting how Michael trembled slightly.

‘Warm?’

‘Definitely.’ Sam wasn’t harsh enough to leave Michael unattended, knew he was going to send him somewhere where he could be helped. Insanity wasn’t a good look on the previously all-powerful Archangel.

‘Okay. Can we say goodbye?’ He was peering up at Sam hopefully, and the Hunter knew that Michael wasn’t seeing him anymore. He was seeing Lucifer, his brother, the person he loved more than anything, despite how much they fought. Although it hurt, Sam ducked his head to press a kiss to Michael’s lips, felt the man grin.

‘Thanks, Luci.’ Sam smiled, ignoring the stab and the way his wings shuddered at being called the name of the creature who haunted him. He reached out, tapped Michael lightly, watched the vessel disappear. Sam stepped back, glanced to the spot where Michael had been, then turned to the group.

‘I hope you don’t mind, about Heaven.’ He had been nervous that Gabriel wouldn’t appreciate it, but the Archangel grinned, stepped closer and let his wings move closer. Sam let his do the same, in awe at the beauty of the golden Grace, the brightness of Gabriel’s presence.

‘Always did think they needed sorting out.’ Sam chuckled, looked to Castiel, dark wings stained from Hell, yet oddly beautiful. Castiel gave a smile, and Sam let his attention slip to his son, who was having difficulties holding back his wings.

‘We’ll get Heaven to see you as who you really are, Jack.’ The kid beamed, before Sam turned to Dean. Let his expression flick to his puppy-dog eyes, looking hopefully at his big brother, who had a fond expression as Sam smiled.

‘Frickin’ Angels man.’ Sam laughed, stepped closer to his brother, let him ruffle his hair before they turned to go back to the Bunker. Sam had many things he wanted to sort out, Heaven included, but they were going to have to wait until Sam had spent time with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still enjoying? Anything you guys want to see?


	7. Momentary Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding moments, and Hello John Winchester

Sam looked around the room, to a group of Angels he had never met. Arguing with them over Jack wasn’t fun, but Sam wasn’t willing to let this point go. Even when they protested that Sam couldn’t support him, for he wasn’t there when they wrote the laws, did not know their ways. Did not know what their laws stated. He was getting angrier, could feel Gabriel in a similar state next to him.

**_‘Forgive me, but I know your rules better than you think. Nephilim were killed for their power, but Jack had two Angel parents, an Archangel Uncle. It is on us to look after him, and we will take responsibility if something goes wrong.’ _**Slipping into Enochian was getting more common now, Michael’s Grace having it’s say on what Sam did. The Angels fell silent, before a hushed agreement spread across the room.

Sam didn’t like Heaven all that much, apart from rearranging the rooms so that Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Charlie and Dad shared a Heaven, like they deserved. He had worried about putting Charlie into that group, but he had snuck in to see them, not letting them know he was there, and had seen how Charlie was bonding with Jo. Their Heaven was limitless, they could do as they pleased, although they obviously knew they were dead.

‘Sam, an issue.’ Gabriel dragged him from the room, into the corridor, where Gabriel grabbed him and looked around.

‘What?’ Sam asked, Gabriel huffing before answering.

‘One of the Angels told me a soul escaped from Heaven this morning, passed right out.’ Sam froze, because that should be impossible. As far as Heaven was concerned, Sam was the strongest at the moment, the only ones above him were…

‘Chuck or Amara.’

‘It was John’s soul.’ Sam froze, blinked, tried to process what that meant. If Chuck or Amara had brought his Dad back, then surely that meant he was doing the right thing? That the two of them had seen what he was doing, were giving their blessing?

‘And don’t think I haven’t seen who’s currently sitting on the throne of Hell.’ Crowley had been more than pleased to be resurrected, although he had been shocked by Sam’s wings. The King of Hell had thanked him, taken up his position on the Throne.

‘I was securing Hell.’ Sam mumbled, saw Gabriel’s grin, knew that the Archangel wasn’t really mad. And then, for some reason, Sam’s Grace was pushing forwards, reaching for Gabriel, and Sam swore as he tried to get it back under control. The awkward moment stretched, Gabriel looking up at him curiously.

‘Struggling controlling your Grace, Sammich?’ Sam blushed, mumbling about how it was only an issue when he was trying to stop something that he wanted to do. Then he thought about how it sounded, tried to scramble back some form of control, before Gabriel was smirking.

‘I didn’t realise you swung both ways, Samsquatch.’ Sam choked on his next breath, tried to deny that anything had ever happened, found himself getting more flustered and frankly more turned on by the moment, before the door to the council opened and Castiel stepped out. That was enough to chill the arousal and flirtation, Gabriel stepping back to look at his brother.

‘We have a mission, in France. An Angel to recruit.’ Sam sighed, really wanting to go back and see Dean and Jack, but admitting it was pretty cool to be able to fly across the world in a moment. He walked towards Castiel, yelping when Gabriel smacked his ass, walking past with a grin stretching across his face.

‘Keep up, Samalam.’

**

Dean had checked with silver, with holy water, with salt. But the massive surge of energy that Jack had picked up on had led them to John Winchester, who was standing in the middle of a field, looking very concerned. In fact, he was demanding to know why he was alive, while Dean was trying to adamantly explain that he had no idea, which was made a whole lot worse when Mary arrived.

Rowena was the one that suggested that it could have been Chuck or Amara, because they all knew it wouldn’t have been Sam. Dean then turned to Jack, asking if he had been the one to do it. That ended badly, with John threatening Jack.

‘No! He’s okay, honestly Dad, he’s on our side.’ Mary was already standing in front of Jack, as was Dean, while Rowena stayed quiet about the fact she was a Witch.

‘I believe some may fear me because of my father, Lucifer, but I can assure you…’

‘LUCIFER?’ John bellowed, looking even worse than before, and Dean groaned. This was not how he wanted this to go, before Mary stepped forwards, and John fell silent.

‘Yes, that is Lucifer’s son. But that is not who he considers to be his Dad, and he is part of the family. Our family.’ She took his hand, trying to soothe the anger, and Dean was amazed how quickly John settled. He looked to Rowena, eyeing her up.

‘And what are you?’ Dean sucked in air, watched as Rowena straightened, before saying she was a Witch. John blinked, looked to Dean, who shrugged.

‘Wasn’t me adopting the strays, Sammy’s the one with that habit.’ The mention of Sam changed John’s expression, turning to hope.

‘Sam? Where is he?’ Oh, Dean now had that to explain. But luckily, Mary took lead, gave John a brief history. Sam in the Cage, Sam in the other realm, Sam dying, Sam becoming an Archangel. Sam currently in Heaven with the Archangel Gabriel and Castiel.

‘Impossible.’ Dean knew he wouldn’t believe it, not until he saw it.

‘Sammy, Archangel, bitch, little brother, you better have your ears on. Cause Dad’s here, we’re all a bit confused, and we could do with the feathered gang appearing.’ Dean barely finished the last word before Sam appeared, face flushed, covered in mud. Gabriel appeared, in a Hawaiian shirt with a drink in hand, a little pink umbrella. Cas appeared last, trench-coat torn and his hair messy.

‘What the hell happened to you?’ Sam looked away, Gabriel grinned.

‘Sammich crash-landed in Hawaii, that’s what happened.’ Dean turned, looked to his brother who had a sheepish expression on his face, was trying his best to look innocent.

‘I did try to save him,’ Castiel added, ‘But he had three pairs of wings, and they all seem to have a mind of their own.’ Gabriel laughed again, Dean looking between the three, before Sam’s gaze focused on John, widening almost comically, freezing.

‘Hey, Sam.’ John breathed out, unsure, but with a smile. Sam took a step closer, and when John showed no signs of turning him away, went for a hug. Dean hid his grin, looked across to Gabriel in his ridiculous outfit, slurping at the colourful drink. Although Dean wouldn’t admit it, he was happy to see the Trickster return to his former glory.

**

‘No, like this.’ Sam moved Jack’s hand, and Dean watched the air shift slightly. He was getting better at picking up on Sam’s wings, or where they might be. It was difficult to begin with, but he noticed that the other Angels all reacted differently when they were in different positions. Plus, Sam’s emotions often controlled what his wings did. So, when Sam flinched, Dean picked up on it.

‘Wings giving you issues?’ How was that a normal sentence for him to be saying to his little brother? Sam left Jack’s side, came across with a painful expression.

‘I think I displaced some feathers when I fell.’ Dean knew very little about Angels wings, apart from seeing them a couple of times, and he’d never dared touch. What was appropriate, and inappropriate, was something Dean didn’t know, and wasn’t going to ask. But his little brother in pain was something he could never stand, and so he found himself asking.

‘Want a massage?’ Sam’s eyes widened, as did Dean’s. He did them for Sam all the time, when his baby brother was being a whiny bitch about his muscles aching after a Hunt. But this was different, and Sam nodded anyway. It was a thing that led them to Sam’s room, and Dean was beginning to regret asking, worried that it was pushing boundaries.

‘Angels only usually let their closest siblings do this.’ Sam stated, like he knew Dean was panicking. And truthfully, Dean did want to see them. His baby brother ditched the shirt, lying face down, before telling Dean to shut his eyes. He did, but when they opened, the sight was shocking. Only one set, but they were large, draping off the edge of the bed. White feathers, thick and ruffled, out of place.

‘This isn’t weird?’ Dean asked, stepping forwards.

‘Not weird. It’s very different to doing it with a partner, something about Grace being involved?’ It was a question, reassuring Dean that Sam knew just as little as he did, before he reached out. Strangely, they were softer than he had been expecting, but he didn’t show it, straightening out some of the larger ones. Dean could have laughed, when did things get this weird?


	8. He's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter, kind of a filler for the next plot!

Sam didn’t realise he was having a nightmare, not until he saw the red eyes. Then he told himself it couldn’t be real, that Lucifer was gone, but the Devil moved closer. He looked just as confused as Sam felt, standing right in front of him, reaching out cautiously.

‘How did you do it, Sam?’ Sam blinked, did Lucifer think he had brought him back? What was going on? It was a dream, Sam told himself that, even though he could feel the cold Grace wrap over his own, testing, probing, seeing if Sam would react.

‘I guess the empty couldn’t hold me.’ Lucifer mused, and Sam felt himself freeze up. Lucifer grinned, slow and steady, a smirk that Sam had seen so many times.

‘Bunk buddy, was it you? Did you miss me so much, that you had to call for me?’ A hand gripped his shoulder, and Sam couldn’t convince himself anymore, it didn’t feel like a dream. It felt real, very real, especially when the hand moved to wrap around his neck. It squeezed, hard enough that Sam felt himself gasping for breath.

‘Or maybe it was Jack, my son, who thought I should come back.’ Jack wouldn’t have done that, Sam thought, but it got harder to convince himself when the Devil laughed, leaning forwards to kiss Sam, all cold and wrong, and Sam fought the urge to bite.

‘I’ll see you soon, Sammy.’

**

‘Woah, Samalam, you’re okay.’ Sam growled, shoved the person off of him, rolled out of bed so quickly that he almost lost balance. The mirror was his destination, staring at his reflection, eyes going to the bruises around his neck, to the blistering on his lips. Real. Sam had felt it, Lucifer had woken up, had left the Empty. Lucifer was back on Earth, and likely with a very big vendetta against him.

‘Sammich, talk to me.’ Gabriel, that was who was in the room, and he presumed he had woken him. Sam turned, watched Gabriel’s eyes take in the bruising and blistering, watched the anger and confusion bubble.

‘Lucifer’s back.’ Sam bluntly stated, before he felt his knees give up, his stomach tightening as he retched. Gabriel was quicker, grabbing the trashcan as Sam emptied his stomach, rubbed down his back.

‘It wasn’t just a dream.’ Sam stated, but Gabriel wasn’t arguing. He must have felt it as well.

‘I won’t let him get you, Sam.’ A hand reached for him, tilting his head so that he was staring at burning golden eyes. Sam let the Grace wash over him, warmer, friendlier than Lucifer’s, healing the marks left by the Devil in a way that shouldn’t be possible. The sour taste in his mouth was gone, instead a faint, lingering taste of sugar, something so typically Gabriel that he laughed slightly. It stopped when he remembered the comment about Jack, scrambling away from the Archangel.

**

Jack was still awake, as was Dean, as was his Mom and Dad. But he didn’t care about those three, going straight for Jack, who looked terrified. Sam only realised his wings were spread when the boy cowered slightly, and Sam felt the fear stab him in the gut, softening his glare.

‘Jack, I need to know if you prayed to anyone.’ Gabriel was moving into the room, holding Dean back, and Sam just had enough time to wonder where Castiel was, before he was moving closer.

‘I don’t… I don’t think so? Maybe…’ Sam couldn’t help it, felt the room shudder slightly as his Grace ramped up. Jack looked up, confused and scared, but Sam didn’t stop. He would hurt Jack, that wasn’t how he parented, but Sam was scared. Terrified. He could still feel Lucifer’s touch against his skin, his lips blistering.

‘Think!’ Okay, so maybe he shouted. And maybe Castiel came in, asking what was going on. And maybe Dean told him to cool off, and every light in the Bunker burst as Sam’s Grace gave in. Hey, he at least managed to manipulate them so they wouldn’t hit anyone.

The emergency lighting came on, and Sam took a step back. Jack didn’t know, and it wasn’t going to help if he accidently hurt the Nephilim. So, Lucifer hadn't known how he had woken, but where would he go? Sam could hear Gabriel, Dean and Cas all battling to speak, but Sam had an idea.

‘Crowley.’ With a flap of wings, he was gone.

**

Gabriel stared at the space Sam had been, before looking around the room. If Lucifer was alive, and he didn’t doubt it, not seeing the marks on Sam. Not when he had seen the light trace of Lucifer’s Grace, staining Sam’s soul. He stared at the shards of the lights that had shattered, then to Jack, who had figured it out.

‘It’s Lucifer, isn’t it.’ Gabriel ignored Dean’s yelp, looking to Castiel.

‘Time for a swan dive to Hell, baby brother. Keep hold of Jack.’ He knew his little brother had listened, so turned to grab the Winchester trio, listening to Dean ask about Crowley, but not giving him time to question. Telling them to close their eyes, he gripped them tightly and dragged them down to Hell alongside him, tracking the remnants of Sam’s Grace that had been left behind.

They landed in the outer quarter, Gabriel shuddering as he remembered his time with Asmodeus. Just as he was about to fight the Demons that had appeared, all of them looking quite freaked out, one of them stepped forwards.

‘Samuel Winchester states they are allowed to pass.’ The Demons regarded each other, then the group, before splintering away from the corridor. Gabriel wasn’t entirely surprised, he wouldn’t want to mess with Sam either, especially not when Demons had been told the boy would grow up to be the Boy-King of Hell.

Gabriel didn’t take the invite lightly, gripped Dean’s jacket and dragged him away from the fight, felt Castiel and Jack land behind. Closing in the humans, keeping them away from the Demons, they walked towards the Throne Room.


	9. The power he holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness of the Chapter, had some issues with a flatmate recently :/  
Anyway, have a chapter with our favourite King of Hell

Crowley knew how dangerous Lucifer could be, but he also knew how bad an upset Archangel was. And right now, he had Sam Winchester in the throne room, the Moose pacing back and forth. If he knew that he was currently shaking the entire realm, he showed no evidence of it. Sam Winchester as an Archangel was not something Crowley had expected when he woke up from the Empty, but it was not as unexpected as some might have thought.

Being in Hell, Crowley had heard a lot. Like the Winchester trapped in the Cage, screaming in agony for decades, for hundreds of years. Like the burst of energy randomly one day, that then repeated again and again. Some in Hell called it Lucifer’s attempt to break free, but Crowley now understood. It had not been Lucifer at all, but Michael, who was trying to pass on his Grace to the Hunter. It was actually a relatively good plan, but nothing that was dead was ever truly gone, as this situation was proving.

Lucifer would come for him, that much Crowley knew. The fact that Sam was here, predicting the same thing, willing to try and save Crowley, was an odd notion. The flannelled Moose had told him it was because of the fact that he needed someone sensible to rule Hell, but Crowley hadn't missed the slight look of guilt that had crossed Sam Winchester’s face. After all, he had died to save them, and apparently that meant he was worth saving.

The doors to the Throne Room opened yet again, cowering Demons all looking to each other to make the announcement. Ever since his return, the Demons had been terrified. Crowley now had one of the major players behind his claim to the Throne, Heaven itself. That made him grin, watching as the Demons quickly scrambled out of the way, another Archangel entering the room. This one, Crowley had not yet met. But he could recognise Gabriel anywhere, even if they had not yet been formerly introduced.

‘I thought you were dead.’ That was the other flannel Hunter, Dean Winchester, who was standing beside his Mother and a man Crowley did not recognise. Feathers was also in attendance, the young Nephilim standing beside him, curiously peering up. Considering that was Lucifer’s son, there was a large difference in the stain of Grace around him, something Crowley was interested in immediately.

‘Moose brought me back.’ Crowley provided, looking to the pacing Archangel to his left, who didn’t stir at the mention of his name. Hell shuddered again, Crowley instinctively moving back slightly as wings stretched, then folded back in, although not visible to the human eye. Dean moved towards Sam, as if to comfort him, but it was Castiel that gripped his arm, shaking his head slightly.

Gabriel was the one to move, but even he was careful. An Archangel, he may be, but Sam was the stronger of the two. Maybe not in refined skill, Sam had a lot to learn, but with raw power? He was everything that made Jack so dangerous, not that the Nephilim would hurt Sam. Even Crowley could see the familial bond that ran between the two, even including Castiel.

‘Sammich.’ A steady hand reached out, Sam pausing and staring at it, before his head rose. Eyes of blue, bright and shining, the Grace he had not yet learned how to control. The King watched, mostly in fascination, as Sam’s wings flattened, Grace submitting to the other, Gabriel’s wings twitching as Sam surrendered to him.

‘It’s okay, Samalam.’ The nicknames may have been infuriating, but it didn’t stop Sam from stumbling blindly forwards, clutching at Gabriel, who hugged back just as tightly. The bond between the two of them was different, even Jack must have been able to see it, because he looked slightly surprised. The look shared between the two Archangels as they pulled back was too personal, Crowley felt like he was intruding.

And just like that, Gabriel became the Warrior he once was, face hardening and wings spreading slightly, golden eyes burning.

‘Castiel, go to Heaven, I want all eyes searching for Lucifer. Jack, take the Winchesters back to the Bunker, I need them all on lock-down. Crowley, Hell needs to be searching. Lucifer’s back, and he’s coming for one thing.’ Gabriel paused at that, looking back to Sam, who shuddered slightly at the mention of the one thing Lucifer would want.

‘Sam, we need to get you back to the Bunker.’ Safe, a haven in disguise, but Crowley wasn’t stupid. He knew that Sam wouldn’t go unless there was a plan, and that was exactly what the Moose did. He rose his head, looked right at the King of Hell, and Crowley knew what he was asking. Could see the words, almost as if the Winchester was inside his head. If Gabriel saw anything, he gave no indication, but the King slowly nodded. He owed a lot to Sam Winchester, and even though he didn’t agree with the plan that Sam was forming, he would do it.

‘Alright.’ Sam played the defeated part well, trusting Gabriel, even if he was plotting behind the Archangel’s back. Crowley could barely hide the fact he wanted to tell Sam it was a bad idea, that this wouldn’t work. Well, it might, but it would be bad.

‘Jack, think you can take a passenger?’ Jack looked nervous, but looking to Sam, he nodded. The determination to make him proud, that made Sam smile, lean in to hug the boy. Jack went for Mary, Gabriel went to Dean Winchester, and the man that Crowley decided must be John Winchester. Sam turned one last time, looked right at Crowley, before they disappeared in a flash, wings moving as they left Hell.

Crowley paused, took in the way the realm settled, watched as the doors creaked open. A Demon, not even one that Crowley recognised, peeked around the frame. Maybe a new Demon, Crowley thought, one that had the unfortunate job of coming into the Throne Room. He was patient, watched the Demon slowly move forwards.

‘I need you to find Lucifer.’ Was all he said, watched the panic spread.

‘Your Majesty?’ A nice title.

‘Find him. And when you do, tell me.’


	10. Soppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet moment between Gabe and Sam, Dean becoming suspicious

Sam wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he was enjoying it. Resting his head against the Archangel’s chest, shuffling slightly so his body was melted around Gabriel’s smaller form, Sam let his Grace move forwards. The other man was more than happy to accept, melding them together, calming the frantic pulsing of Sam’s Grace, running through his veins.

‘Better?’ Gabriel asked quietly, and Sam hummed slightly, moving his wings to wrap one lazily over the older. It drew a chuckle from the golden Angel, but he didn’t pull away, keeping Sam close. Truthfully, Sam was letting this moment stretch, knowing that when they parted, it would be back to the real world. The world that Lucifer was now in, possibly coming after Jack, after Dean, after the family he had made.

‘Cassie’s back.’ Sam hadn't gotten that good yet, couldn’t tell when an Angel was near, unless it was Gabriel or Lucifer. He sighed, knowing he needed to move away, regretfully putting distance between the two of them. Considering they were in Sam’s room, Castiel would probably jump to conclusions anyway. Mind you, he thought, they might be accurate conclusions. Gabriel looked up at him, slowly sitting up, face inches from Sam’s.

‘This is the wrong time.’ Gabriel murmured, leaning forwards to brush his lips lightly over Sam’s, pulling back as the door opened. Sam almost chased after them, until he recognised the person, no, Angel in the room. Castiel glanced between them, Sam’s flushed cheeks, Gabriel’s silent smugness, before shaking his head.

‘Heaven are looking, but Lucifer is warded.’ The mention of the Devil crushed any lingering thoughts about kissing Gabriel, pushing forwards the current issue. Sam had to find a way to make sure Lucifer stayed gone, the easiest being to put him back in the Cage. That would be hard, but he could do it. Crowley was helping, and that might be enough.

‘And Sam, John would like a word with you. I believe Dean was explaining what happened between his death, and resurrection.’ That wasn’t going to be a fun conversation either, not when he had done so many things wrong. He gave a nod, standing up, instantly missing the heat of Gabriel’s Grace around his own. His wings drooped, something he couldn’t yet control, and he heard Gabriel’s snigger from behind. Ignoring it, he pushed past the Seraph, heading towards the soul that could only be John’s.

**

Dean nursed the scotch delicately, afraid that without it, he wouldn’t make it through the evening. With Lucifer back, Sam an Archangel, his Dad sitting opposite him, and the son of the Devil asking him for assistance, Dean had a headache. Actually, he wasn’t entirely sure his brain was even functioning anymore. Jack had fallen silent, curled up on one of the chairs near Rowena. She hadn't really spoken to him since Dad had returned, probably because John looked pretty close to putting a bullet through her.

Mom had helped as much as she could, trying to reassure John that Rowena and Jack were definitely safe. But questions had come up that Dean struggled to answer, like whether the blood that Azazel had given Sam affected them anymore. The answer was no, not now, but Dean had flashbacks to the moments after his trip from Hell, to seeing his baby brother with black eyes. Of course, he couldn’t judge, he had been a Demon not too long ago.

Then there was Sam in the Cage, something his Dad couldn’t even comprehend. John wasn’t even convinced that there were Angels, even though they had been transported to Hell. Seeing Sam like that, knowing he had so much control over his surroundings, Dean knew that his baby brother needed help. Knew that Gabriel and Castiel would have to teach him how to control the Grace. Speaking of the annoying Imp/Trickster, something was going on between him and Sam. Nothing too noticeable, but Dean had known his brother all his life, could pick up on his emotions.

And Sam was definitely showing attraction towards the Angel, odd, because Sam had never shown attraction to any guys. He wondered if it was the Angel Grace in him, or whether Sam had just managed to hide something from him for that long. That soured his mood, the thought that Sam was hiding something, but it was broken when his little brother walked in.

Hazel eyes moved to Jack first, and Dean noticed the shift in air around the Nephilim, not doubting that Jack had perked up at the fact Sam had arrived. Next was Rowena, a bright smile gifted to the Witch, who returned it. Those two were close, and Dean had worried for a time that Sam was getting too close to being a Witch, but it seemed that he didn’t really need to worry about that anymore. After all, Sam was an Archangel. Witchcraft couldn’t stand up compared to that.

‘Dean.’ That was better, the smile reserved for him showing, dimples and all. Despite the fact that Lucifer was out, Sam seemed more relaxed, and Dean kicked the chair out beside him. He poured a generous helping of scotch for his brother, knowing it would take a lot to get Sam drunk now that he had the power of Heaven running through his body.

‘Drink up, Sammy.’ Sam didn’t complain about the nickname, although Dean did receive Bitchface 8, the one that meant Sam was secretly happy but pretending to be annoyed. The elder smirked, watched Sam take a long gulp, before Dean turned back to his Dad. John was watching Sam, and when his baby brother noticed, the dimples disappeared.

‘Dad?’ Nice to know he was still calling him Dad, even if they hadn't always seen eye to eye.

‘I… I’m struggling to understand.’ Sam hesitated, before he slowly spoke, caution radiating from his expression.

‘I could show you.’ Gabriel had appeared, hair ruffled, cheeks just as flushed as Sam’s. Dean made a note to ask about that later, especially when Castiel followed with a confused expression.

‘Show me?’ John asked, Sam tilting his head towards Gabriel, like he had heard him come in even though the Archangel hadn't made a sound. Maybe it was an Angel thing.

‘He means he can show you the memory, of the Cage.’ Gabriel had an expression that warned against it, and Dean wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to see the Cage either, not when he recalled the Sam post-cage.

‘Yes.’ John answered, because everything had always been in black and white with him. There were no secrets between the three of them, secrets got you killed. And now his Dad was asking to see what was quite clearly the most traumatic memory, and Sam was offering. Appeasement, or just duty?

‘I’ll be right by your side.’ Gabriel stated, stepping closer to Sam, and Dean narrowed his gaze to see if he could focus on Sam’s wings. Nothing, not that he could identify, but he didn’t miss Castiel’s gaze flicking between them.

‘Okay then.’ Sam concentrated, and Dean shut his eyes tightly as the world flashed brightly, felt his body leave the chair he had been sitting on. This was going to be fun, he thought, already feeling the drop in temperature.


	11. Momentary weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of the Cage

_Sam stayed curled up, in the deepest corner of the Cage. Lucifer had left him, shortly after flogging him down to the bone, and now he was in pain. Usually, the Devil would heal him and start again, but not this time. This time, Lucifer had left him with the awful pain in his back. At least he had boxers on, he mused, pushing his knees from his chest and stretching his legs out. It was dark, but not for long. The ruffling wings, bright light, warned him that Michael was coming closer. _

_The Archangel looked different, more pensive than usual. He crossed the space with very little difficulty, although he looked around, like he was trying to find Lucifer. Satisfied that his brother wasn’t around, Michael settled by Sam’s side, summoning a chair as easily as Lucifer could manipulate the Cage. _

_‘I know he needs to die.’ What an odd starter to the conversation, and it was in English. Sam hadn't been allowed to speak that for fifty years, he wasn’t going to start now, even if Michael seemingly would allow it. There was a difference to what was allowed, and what wasn’t. The Archangel ran fingers through his own hair, such a mundane gesture that Sam found himself shudder. _

_‘And I know how we can do that, together.’ A threat? No, maybe even a suggestion. Sam cocked his head up, worrying that he’d be killed just for attempting to look at the Archangel, but Michael was smiling softly. It was almost a look of love, of compassion. Sam found himself unable to break the look, holding the gaze, watching as Michael’s wings moved slightly to surround him, to fight back the cold of the Cage._

_‘You’re strong, Sam, I know you can beat him. Our little secret.’ Sam found himself nodding, despite the fact that he didn’t think Michael was telling the truth. It was probably just another method of killing him, Sam mused, watching Michael slowly lean closer. This was okay, Michael’s torture was very different to Lucifer’s, and he hadn't been on the receiving end of the elder Archangel for a while. Besides, it was nice to sometimes have touch, it was so lonely down in the Cage. _

_‘I’ve been horrible to you, Sam, but I will change. I promise, I may have to hurt you so Lucifer doesn’t become suspicious, but we will kill him. And I won’t hurt you.’ Sam could have cried, or laughed, not believing, but letting the Archangel press a kiss to his lips. It was short, sweet, and when Michael pulled back, he looked stronger. More resolved, but Sam was still melting from the kiss. He raised fingers to his lips, watched Michael follow the movement, but the Archangel didn’t punish him._

_‘This may take a while to work, it may hurt Sam, but you’re going to do it. You’re going to take my Grace.’ That was all the warning the Hunter got, before hands gripped his wrists and he screamed, screamed so loudly because it was unlike anything he’d ever felt, every nerve was burning, and then he was dead. _

_**_

_Waking up was always the most unpleasant, but it was also slightly reassuring. His body was whole once more, no flogging marks, no burning sensation. But Michael was still there, a sad look on his face, but he smiled when he saw Sam waking. _

_‘Samuel, good, we can start again.’ Sam thought it must just be torture, but he still didn’t deny, shuffling closer to Michael and watching him reach forwards again. The burning sensation came back, and he was gone. _

_**_

_This time, when hands gripped him, it didn’t hurt. His body lit up, nerves tingled, but he didn’t burn. His eyes widened as Michael’s wings spread, burning bright, his True Form echoing across the Cage. Sam was in awe, dropped to his knees under the show of strength, but Michael held him firm. His head ducked, lips closing over Sam’s, and the kiss burnt his lips. He felt it, the glow that reminded him of sunshine warming skin, brushing over his body. _

_When he pulled back, Michael’s glow was fading. An illusion, the Archangel said aloud, but Sam couldn’t believe it. _

_‘When the time comes, you’ll know how to break free.’ Michael crouched down, pulled Sam close so they were kneeling beside each other, heads touching, the Grace freely swimming between them. _

_‘You use it to kill him, you understand? Kill Lucifer. And, if you can, protect Gabby.’ Gabriel, the mention of the Archangel had Sam whining, the remembrance of him dying because of Sam a still-painful memory. _

_‘Hush, hush Sammy, he can come back. He isn’t dead, I promise, it’s okay. You didn’t kill him, no matter what Luci says.’ Sam looked up, hoping that Michael was telling the truth, that Gabriel hadn't really died because of him. An Archangel, dead because of what Sam did. _

_‘And Cassie, Cassie will be okay as well. You can look after them all, keep them safe.’ Hands ran through Sam’s hair, tugged at strands so Sam was forced to meet the gaze of the Archangel. The mention of the Seraph that Sam had killed before jumping into the Cage stung, and Michael knew it. _

** _‘Castiel’s alive?’ _ ** _Michael didn’t mind the use of Enochian, apparently, and nodded. It was enough for Sam to shed a tear, rocking back and resting against the Angel. No, if what Michael was saying was truth, he was Human. _

_‘He’ll look after Dean.’ Michael assured him, and Sam looked to the ceiling of the Cage, imagined what life was like on the surface. What he didn’t know was that his body had already been pulled from the Cage, that only his soul remained. Michael knew, staring down at the boy, that he would be pulled from the Cage eventually. Dean Winchester was nothing if not resourceful, and with Castiel on their side, they would find a way. _

**

Sam pulled the memory back, the world spinning slightly as he stumbled, spread his wings out to catch him before he fell. The memories of Grace burning through his veins, of feeling so human, had bile spinning in his gut. But it was gone quickly, Castiel catching him, offering his Grace freely to aid him. Sam was thankful, leant against the other Angel, rose his head and caught golden eyes in his. Gabriel looked hurt, wide eyes filled with tears, but it was gone just as quickly as Sam had seen it.

‘You didn’t know that Bobby and Cas were alive?’ Dean sounded shocked, as if he hadn't thought about it before. Sam shrugged, tried to show that he was fine, even if he was still terrified on the inside. Arms gripped him, pulled him from Castiel’s Grace and towards the warmth of his brother’s soul, embracing him tightly. Mom was next, joining the hug, and Sam relaxed into his human family.

‘Dad?’ Jack was standing cautiously to the side, but Sam was quick to pull him in, resting his head on top of the boy’s. Jack’s wings fluffed slightly, wrapped around, and Sam returned the gesture. Soft touch, familial, and Jack’s Grace lightened.

‘Can I have a word?’ Gabriel was still standing to the side, looking at Sam with that hurt expression. Castiel came to Jack’s side, the Nephilim moving to his other parent, while Sam looked to his own Dad. He seemed lost slightly, but Mary slipped her hand into his, grounding him. With a wink in his direction, she led John to the chairs in the library, and Sam figured he might as well get this over with. He took a step towards Gabriel, surprised when Dean pulled him close for a moment,

‘Whatever’s going on between the two of you, just know I’m here okay? You can talk to me.’ Sam fought the blush, and the way his Grace lightened, knowing that Gabriel would be able to see it. Dean eyed him knowingly, before walking to Cas’s side, and Sam followed Gabriel out of the room.


	12. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, enjoy this awful chapter

**Now**

Sam’s eyes focused on the single raindrop, defying odds as it traced the inside of the wooden beam, staining it slightly as it moved. The beam was the point of interest, the only thing keeping Sam sane as he hung here, arms above his head. Chains were cool, barely even registering in his mind, nothing compared to the ache in his abdomen. He couldn’t look down, but he knew what he would see if he did. Blood, a lot of it, soaked through the hole in Dean’s jacket.

Dean. His brother that was probably dead. That thought pushed past the physical pain, burrowing deep into his mindset, and Sam had to bite his lip to prevent the tears. Above, somewhere away from his Cage, Lucifer had them. All of them, everyone he had been trying to keep safe. And if Dean was dead, then all this was for nothing. His great plan, the backup to keep them safe, was for nothing.

His Grace fluttered slightly at the thought of his brother, the only strength he had left. He couldn’t use it just yet, not when Lucifer wasn’t close by. The Devil was smart, knew that Sam’s worst enemy was being alone, left with nothing, or nobody, to entertain him. His mind started playing tricks, the coldness of the cell he was in radiating into his bones. But Sam was alive, and Lucifer was close by, and soon, his plan would work.

If Dean was alive, Sam could keep him safe. Lucifer had probably hurt the group by now, had torn them to pieces. However, Sam also knew Lucifer wanted revenge. And what better way to have it, than making Sam watch him tear apart everyone the Hunter loved? So, Sam was sure they were alive. Jack would be the least hurt, but the worst mentally. Next would be Castiel, if he’d managed to stay out of trouble. His Mom and Dad were possibly alive, but John had a mouth on him, one that could enrage the Devil.

Dean. It always came back to him. And Gabriel, the Archangel that Sam had grown too close to. Sam twisted slightly, watching the drop of water hit the floor. The seconds counted, Sam wasn’t surprised when the door opened, and a familiar face poked around. Rowena scanned him quickly, taking in the wound from the blade that could kill him, then the chains with the Enochian sigils carved in. Behind her, Sam sensed Crowley, hanging back to allow his mother to break the chains.

‘It’s good to see you.’ Sam murmured quietly, Rowena flashing him a smile, but he saw the pain underneath. They had grown close, he trusted her, would have followed in her footsteps had he not become an Archangel. Yet here she was, untying him so he could go to his death.

‘I wish it were under better circumstances, Samuel.’ Her lips were warm as they pressed to his cheek, his eyes shutting as he thought back to the last time someone kissed him with such sadness.

**

**Then**

‘I’m sorry for everything they did to you.’ Gabriel was tucked under Sam’s arm, the two of them entangled, bodies close enough to share heat. There was barely any space between them, yet Sam still didn’t feel close enough. Allowing Grace to move between them, he surrendered fully into the Archangel, fought tears as he remembered what they had seen.

‘You don’t need to apologise for your brothers.’ He knew the Archangel didn’t believe him, but Sam was alright with that. He just wanted this moment to stretch, before Lucifer came. And he would, soon, with the wardings unable to keep the Devil out. Calmness took over, like it had all those years ago in Detroit, knowing the ending was closing in. Sam moved, shifted so Gabriel was staring down at him with those golden eyes that Sam had come to love.

It was the briefest kiss, lips lightly brushing over each other’s, Gabriel sucking in air. It didn’t deter Sam, who moved to deepen the kiss, felt Gabriel press back against him. It was everything he thought it would be, hot yet tender, sweet yet oddly sour as he pulled back, felt his eyes dampen.

‘Sam?’ He looked so concerned, Sam thought, closing the distance once more. He was greedy, wanted more than what he could have, nipped and sucked at Gabriel’s bottom lip and pleaded silently for entrance. It was gifted, melding the two of them together, and Sam found it. The sense of purpose, the will he needed to fight.

‘Sam?’ Again, the question in Gabriel’s voice, and Sam smiled softly. Brokenly, knowing it might be the last time. He was selfish for wanting this, a thumb stroking the soft cheek of the other man, Grace pulling away.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Sam uttered those three words, heard Dean’s shout from down the corridor, the wardings groaning as the Bunker was breached. Gabriel’s eyes widened, fear taking over, but Sam was still smiling. Even as he rolled back, summoned as much of his Grace as he needed to teleport to the side of the Devil, to draw him away from those that he loved.

**

**Now**

His feet were bare, bloodstained from the chest-wound that was still bleeding. Aware that all eyes were on him, the Hunter staggered across the room, focusing on the coldness seeping from the Devil. His brother was alive, even if he looked a little battered. Everyone was alive, but him. Ever since he was six months old, Sam had been destined to die. Nothing could change that. Lucifer turned, eyes red, everything Sam remembered, and feared. He called on everything he had, his body burning as his Grace lit up every nerve, flooding his veins. It hurt, a bittersweet agony, and he gasped as his eyes shut tightly, opening once everything was hurting.

Wings, trembling and weak, yet somehow pushing him closer to the creature that could kill him. Lucifer was cold, the very opposite of him, but Sam still had enough strength to latch his Grace to the Devil, pulling them together, wings around each other. He heard the storm, felt the building shudder as he once again opened the Cage, but this time it was for his own capture.

Lucifer’s True Voice bellowed, blocked only by Sam’s wings, but the Hunter still heard Gabriel screaming for him as Sam took them both back to Hell, wings burning as Lucifer tore into them, the world going black around them. Wind rushed past his ears, he smelt the familiar scent of Hell. When he landed, badly due to his broken wings, Sam let himself laugh. His chest shuddering, deep heaving breaths as he laughed happily. Manically, even as he heard the other Archangel pick himself up, the scream that echoed the very epiphany of anger.

‘You.’ Sam wondered if Rowena would get him out. If they even could, now that his body had suffered so much, had died so many times. Would they even want him out, when Lucifer was trapped safely?

**_‘Back together again, Lucifer. Just as it always was.’_ **Sam spoke clearly, rolled to his feet, winced as his wings dragged over the cold ground. If Chuck and Amara had known it was going to end this way, if they had seen this future, it had been a cruel punishment. Always the Cage, always the icy coldness, always the same predator.

**_‘Just as it always will be.’_ **Sam added, even as the Devil lashed out, as the burning started. Sam Winchester would have done it all over again, had already done it all over again. The Devil was his burden, and he would always choose to save the world, over himself.


End file.
